theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Lynn Loud Sr./Hubungan
Halaman ini menjelaskan semua hubungan Lynn Loud Sr. dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya. Rita thumb|left|Lynn Sr. mencium Rita. Dia sangat mencintai istrinya dan sering bergaul dengannya. Dalam episode "Tanpa Keberanian Lori, Takkan Sukses", mereka pergi ke restoran bersama dan keduanya sepakat untuk meninggalkan anak-anak di bawah asuhan Lori. Dalam episode "Dongeng tentang Dua Meja", mereka bermain dengan kacang polong setelah semua anak hilang dari meja dewasa. Dalam episode "Ties That Bind", Rita ingin Lynn Sr. untuk melepaskan sebelas ikatannya. Dalam episode "Chore and Peace", mereka berdua sepakat untuk membiarkan anak-anak mereka menyelesaikan konflik mereka sendiri dan mereka menyelesaikan teka-teki, sementara anak-anak berkelahi. Dalam episode "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", Lynn Sr. memiliki ide untuk membuat anak-anak bekerja sama, tetapi Rita mengkritik hasil di mana anak-anak menghancurkan seluruh rumah. Dalam episode "Suite and Sour", mereka ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan sendirian di sebuah resor spa, yang belum pernah mereka lakukan sejak tahun 1998. Mereka juga pergi ke kolam renang hotel bersama-sama tanpa busana, yang membuat mereka dikeluarkan dari resor. Dalam episode "Vantastic Voyage", Rita marah padanya karena obsesinya terhadap Veronica. Tetapi ketika Lynn Sr. menyingkirkannya, dia bahagia lagi. Dalam episode "Lock 'n' Loud", mereka mengambil kelas dansa ballroom dan Lynn Sr. memutar Rita ke semak mawar setiap kali mereka kembali ke rumah. Dalam episode "Potty Mouth", Rita memaksa Lynn Sr. untuk mengganti dasinya. Dalam episode "L is for Love", dua puluh tahun sebelum ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, Rita mengirim surat pengagum kepadanya, dan dengan surat ketiganya, dia mengundangnya ke restoran Britania untuk kencan pertama mereka. Mereka berdua merayakan ulang tahun mereka di restoran yang sama. Dalam episode "A Fridge Too Far", Rita meyakinkan Lynn Sr. bahwa investornya akan membiarkan dia membuka restoran sendiri. Dalam episode "Pipe Dreams", Rita dan Lynn Sr. membangun kamar mandi di lemari mereka sehingga mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk menggunakan kamar mandi lantai atas sepanjang waktu. Dalam episode "Head Poet's Anxiety", Lynn Sr. memberi tahu Rita untuk mengambil kamera sementara Lucy melakukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kebahagiaan. Dalam episode "Really Loud Music", mereka menampilkan lagu country bersama. Anak-anak thumb|left|Lynn Sr. memeluk anak-anaknya. Lynn Sr. sangat menyukai semua anak-anaknya dan akan berusaha keras untuk memastikan kebahagiaan mereka. Dalam episode "Home of the Fave", ketika dia percaya bahwa dia mulai bermain favorit, dia menghabiskan waktu dengan masing-masing dari mereka sehingga tidak ada yang merasa ditinggalkan. Bahkan memasak semua makanan makan malam favorit mereka. Namun, anak-anak menyatakan mereka tidak pernah percaya bahwa dia bermain favorit dan tahu bahwa dia mencintai mereka semua secara setara. Lincoln thumb|Lincoln dan Lynn Sr. bekerja sama. Dalam episode "Sleuth or Consequences", ia dan putrinya (berharap Lucy) menyalahkan Lincoln karena menyumbat toilet, karena putranya memiliki sejarah melakukan hal itu, tetapi ternyata Lincoln tidak bersalah menyumbat toilet. Lucy sebenarnya bersalah karena menyumbat toilet, dan Lincoln yang menyalahkannya untuk menyelamatkannya dari rasa malu, dan akibatnya ayahnya menghukumnya. Dalam episode "The Loudest Yard", Lynn Sr. mencoba melakukan jogging dengan Lincoln. Dia marah dengan Lincoln ketika dia menemukan bahwa dia lebih suka bermain di arcade. Rita menugaskan Lincoln ke tim sepak bola dan dia meminta Lynn Jr. untuk berpakaian seperti dia. Lynn Sr. bangga bahwa putranya adalah bintang sepak bola, tetapi kecewa ketika dia mendapati itu salah. Dalam episode "Vantastic Voyage", tersirat bahwa Lynn Sr. berencana untuk menyerahkan Vanzilla ke Lincoln ketika dia besar nanti, dan mendapatkan SIM. Dalam episode "The Whole Picture", terungkap bahwa Lynn Sr. mengajar Lincoln cara mengendarai sepeda. Dalam episode "No Such Luck", Lynn Sr., istri, dan anak perempuannya mulai melarangnya dari semua kegiatan keluarga setelah Lynn Jr. menyatakan kesialannya karena kehilangan pertandingan bisbolnya. Akhirnya, mereka mengusir Lincoln dari rumah, dan menyerahkan semua barang miliknya. Dalam episode "Spell It Out", Lynn Sr. menghibur Lincoln sementara karakter Rusty terbunuh dalam permainan daring. Dalam episode "Fool's Paradise", Lynn Sr. dan Lincoln bekerja sama untuk mengerjai Luan setelah dia mengerjai sisa keluarga mereka. Dalam episode "Legends", Lincoln dan Lynn Sr. bersaing dalam episode bertema ayah-anak " " untuk sepanjang hari ikatan ayah dan anak. Dalam episode "Anti-Social", mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan memainkan Catur. Lori thumb|left|Lynn Sr. membantu Lori dengan pekerjaan rumah. Dalam episode "Vantastic Voyage", Lynn Sr. membantu Lori dengan pekerjaan rumahnya. Dalam episode "Garage Banned", Lynn Sr. kesal ketika Lori pindah ke garasi. Dalam episode "Anti-Social", Lori mengajarkan Lynn Sr. cara mengirim teks dengan cara yang benar. Kemudian, mereka melipat cucian bersama. Leni thumb|Leni "berolahraga" bersama Lynn Sr. Dalam episode "Overnight Success", Lynn Sr. berteriak pada Leni setelah dia menyebabkan pemadaman listrik. Dalam episode "Fed Up", Leni membantunya dengan makan malam, dan mengatakan dia memiliki pakaian yang sempurna untuk hidangan yang mereka buat untuk makan malam. Dalam episode "Job Insecurity", terungkap bahwa Leni ingin menindik perutnya, tetapi ayahnya melarangnya. Dalam episode "Health Kicked", mereka melipat baju bersama sebagai latihan. Di akhir episode "No Spoilers", Leni merusak pesta kejutan ayahnya. Luna thumb|left|Lynn Sr. dan Luna bermain musik bersama. Mereka tidak memiliki banyak interaksi, tetapi mereka berdua berbagi kecintaan terhadap musik dan budaya Britania. Dalam episode "Overnight Success", Luna pernah mengundang teman-temannya ke pesta rumah tetapi Lynn Sr. dikeluarkan karena dia tidak ada dalam daftar. Dia berteriak pada Luna untuk ini. Dalam episode "House Music", ia bergabung dengan grup musik keluarga, tetapi Luna menganggapnya terlalu memalukan, jadi dia mengecualikannya untuk grup musik. Dia mengalami depresi berat karenanya dan kembali normal ketika Luna meminta maaf dan mengakui bahwa dia salah sejak awal. Setelah itu, mereka berdua menerima kejutan ketika mereka bertemu Mick Swagger, dan pingsan karena terkejut. Dalam episode "Anti-Social", ia dan Luna memiliki sesi selai bersama setelah dia dan saudara-saudaranya meyakinkannya untuk tidak begitu kecanduan perangkat selulernya. Dalam episode "Roadie to Nowhere", Luna bekerja bersama ayahnya sebagai pelayan, tetapi tidak berhasil setelah kehilangan kesabarannya dengan pelanggan pertamanya. Dalam episode "Pipe Dreams", Lynn Sr. dan Luna memainkan alat musik di tengah malam yang membangunkan Luan. Luan thumb|Luan memeluk ayahnya. Lynn Sr. adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang menikmati lelucon Luan. Mereka berdua memiliki selera humor yang sama, dan menikmati lelucon masing-masing. Namun, dalam episode "April Fools Rules", dia tidak tahan dengan kegilaan Luan selama April Mop, dan menyembunyikan diri dalam ketakutan darinya. Dalam episode "Vantastic Voyage", Lynn Sr. membuat Luan berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Dalam episode "Fool's Paradise", Luan membuat perjanjian dengan Lynn Sr. untuk membantunya mengerjai anggota keluarga lainnya dengan imbalan satu dekade kekebalan dari usilan. Dalam episode "Anti-Social", Luan menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya dengan menyulap bersama untuk membantunya bertahan tanpa Internet. Dalam episode "Pipe Dreams", Luan marah ketika Lynn Sr. dan Luna membangunkannya di tengah malam. Lynn thumb|left|Lynn Sr. dan Jr. bermain hoki bersama. Mereka berdua suka olahraga, dan Lynn juga dinamai seperti ayahnya. Dalam episode "Overnight Success", dia berteriak padanya setelah dia memecahkan banyak hal di sekitar rumah. Dalam episode "Attention Deficit", dia pergi keluar untuk bermain bisbol dengannya. Dalam episode "Yes Man", ia bermain basket dengan dia, dan setelah membuat taruhan, dia membuat keranjang cukup untuk mengalahkannya di pertandingan, dan dia dibiarkan berbaring di lantai setelah tersandung bola. Dalam episode "Anti-Social", ia memainkan pertandingan hoki dengannya untuk membantunya bertahan tanpa internet. Dalam episode "Pipe Dreams", ia dan Rita bertanya apakah mereka bisa memotong depan antrian ke kamar mandi karena fakta mereka sedang terburu-buru. Lucy thumb|Lucy dan Lynn Sr. menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dalam episode "Vantastic Voyage", Lucy memberikan pancake Lynn Sr. dan sepotong piza. Dalam episode "Anti-Social", untuk membantu ayahnya bertahan tanpa internet, Lucy menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dengan bermain dengan kartu tarotnya. Dalam episode "A Fridge Too Far", Lucy memberi tahu ayahnya bahwa sisa makanannya adalah yang terbaik di dunia. Dalam episode "Head Poet's Anxiety", Lynn Sr. memberi tahu Rita untuk mengambil kamera sementara Lucy melakukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kebahagiaan. Lana thumb|left|Lynn Sr. bermain dengan si kembar. Dalam episode "Attention Deficit", dia membantunya memperbaiki toilet setelah dia menyumbatnya, dan dalam episode "Sleuth or Consequences", mereka bekerja sama untuk memperbaikinya. Dalam episode "Anti-Social", mereka bermain Bebek, Bebek, Angsa bersama, bersama dengan Lola. Lola Dalam episode "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", ia membaca cerita pengantar tidur Lola. Dalam episode "Anti-Social", mereka bermain Bebek, Bebek, Angsa bersama, bersama dengan Lana. Dalam episode "Pipe Dreams", Lola ingin tidur di kamar orang tuanya karena kenyataan bahwa ia mengalami mimpi buruk. Lisa thumb|left|Lynn Sr. bermain dengan Lisa. Dalam episode "Vantastic Voyage", Lynn Sr. membuat Lisa mengenakan perisai air liur yang tidak disukainya. Dalam episode "Health Kicked", Lisa membantu Lynn Sr. berolahraga dengan mengajarinya Tai Chi. Dalam episode "Making the Grade", terungkap bahwa dia membantunya memasak makan malam. Dalam episode "Anti-Social", untuk membantu ayahnya bersenang-senang tanpa internet, Lisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dengan membangun molekul model. Dalam episode "The Mad Scientist", Lynn Sr. kesal karena Lisa pergi bekerja di sebuah institut. Lily thumb|Lynn Sr. bermain dengan Lily. Dalam episode "Two Boys and a Baby", Lynn Sr. menjaga Lily sementara keluarga lainnya pergi ke rumah Bibi Ruth. Dalam episode "Anti-Social", Lily dan Lynn Sr. membangun blok bersama. Dalam episode "Breaking Dad", Lynn Sr. meninggalkan Lily dengan Mr. Grouse sementara dia pergi ke konser cowbell untuk hari itu. Teman-teman Kotaro thumb|left|Lynn Sr. dan Kotaro bermain musik bersama. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di episode "Vantastic Voyage". Di episode "Friend or Faux?", mereka membuat musik bersama. Dalam episode "Anti-Social", mereka berlatih di garasi untuk mempersiapkan konser, dan menamai grup musik mereka "The Clang". Dalam episode "Breaking Dad", mereka pergi ke sebuah festival musik bersama-sama untuk keluar. en:Lynn Loud Sr./Relationships pl:Bogdan Harmidomski/Relacje Kategori:Hubungan karakter Kategori:Daftar